


Gimme Reason

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Alastor confesses to Angel Dust, but the spider demon doesn't believe it for a moment. Alastor must explain himself and give Angel a reason.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	Gimme Reason

"You don't like sex, you don't like touching, you don't like my personality, then why in the _hell_ do you wanna date me?" Angel tried to wrap his head around the demon's confession.

Alastor sighed. "First off, I never said I _disliked_ your personality, I just am not a fan of your sexual remarks! Second, I don't like being touched unless I _allow_ it!"

Angel crossed four of his arms. "That still doesn't answer my actual question, Al. Gimme some kinda reason, here."

"It's just... you are so-called cute when you aren't being ridiculous. Also, when you _awfully_ attempt at flirting..." The Radio Demon shifted uncomfortably, head bowing in embarrassment. "Saying it aloud is even more mortifying than I had imagined."

Angel smirked, his first pair of arms wrapping around Alastor's neck, second pair around his waist. "I can touch you now, right?"

Alastor chuckled. "It would have been best to ask before doing as you please, but I guess I can let this slide just this once."

The spider demon pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Alastor's cheek, to which the older demon did not enjoy. "Now that is just repulsive. I forbid you for ever doing that-" Angel did it once more. "again..."

_To hell with it all..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five in the morning, so it is probably not all that good as my other works.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
